TNLOCK Twisted
by Another-awesome-person
Summary: What happeneds when Chloe has no parents and supports herself? What will other mai do to help?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own TNLOK.- I apologize if I mispell something I have no spell check and I'm not the greatest speller.

Alek pov-

I woke to the feeling of warmth from the sun on my tanned bare abs and face. I would have so many girls squealing over this. I rolled over and got out of bed and walked to my shower. I waited until the water was perfectly warm then I shed my clothes and stepped in (how many of you are picturing this in your minds?). I stepped in and was instantly relaxed as the water hit my skin. Slowly I let my mind wander to all of the current activities that has been happening. I finished my shower and stepped out releasing steam from behind me. I walked back into my room and went straight for my dresser. I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a white muscle shirt. After dressed I grabbed my bage bag and ran downstairs to my cousins black Challenger and hopped in.

"Well look who decided to join the party"Jasmine said with a slight smile showing of her bright white teeth.

"MY alarm clock didn't go off"I lied while hooking my seat belt in place.

"Sure it didn't"Jasmine said while pulling out of appartment's garage and starting the way to school.

*****After car ride******

I started down the hall of my same ol' school only to be stopped by one of the most annoying girls at my school.

"Hey baby" My ex Mimi said while coming up and wrapping her arms around me.

Mimi was Mai and the prettiest girls around. She looked flawless but, she had one downside, she was also one of the biggest sluts on the eastcoast. I broke up with her late last year after I caught her sleeping with my ex best friend James. You all can guess why he is my ex best friend. So now I just hang around with my cousin Jasmine and my annoying teamates while trying to aviod her at all cost.

"Get off of me Mimi" i said flatly while pushing her roughly away.

I walked over to where my "friends"are.

"Dude i so scored this hot chick last night" John started as I pretended to show interest in the conversation.

I looked over and saw crazy Amy and Chloe. Chloe was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. The only thing that has stopped my from running over and kissing her senseless was the worry that she was not mai.

Mai are decendents from the goddess Bastet. They are half human and basically half cat. They can grow claws, turn their eyes to slits, and many other traits that cats have. Jasmine,her mother, and I are mai.

Amy POV*****

"OMG Chloe I soooo caught Paul staring at me today do you think he likes me...OMG I hope he does, he's so cute and geeky" I said while smiling a smile so big I thought it was gonna break my face.

"Cool, why don't you just ask hi-" Chloe started only to be cut off bye the hottest guy in the school throwing the ball right above Chloe's head.

"Back to what I was sayi-" Chloe started again only to be cut off by the amazing hunk of our school throwing the ball again.

Needless to say Chloe was pissed. She turned and caught the ball midair and threw it all the way down the hall and right into the trash can.

She grabbed my hand and started dragging me behind her as she started speed walking away.

Alek Pov

"Damn bro that was hot" John said stairing at Chloe's retreating figure.

"Yeah man, if you don't get that I will"Will said leaning all the way over the trash can and nearly falling in while trying to watch Chloe every possible second.

"Back off man I got this one" I said smoothly while beggining to follow Chloe down the hall.

Finnaly when Amy left I moved up to Chloe and started the charm. I am almost positive she is Mai but the question is, if she knows it.

-time skip-

Chloe's Pov

"Hey Chloe" Brian said while coming up to me.

"Hi Brian what's up" I replied, still folding the polo shirts on the counter.

"I came to see if you wanted to have dinner tonight" Brian said giving me one of his slight grins that he thought was adorable but was actually creepy.

"Sorry she can't we already have plans" said a british accent.

"Well that's to bad maybe some other time, Bye Chloe" Brian said as he winked at me on his way out.

"Thanks for saving me" I thanked him and turned back to the clothes I was currently trying to fold.

"Oh, I wasn't saving you, I was telling him the truth" Alek said smirking at me.

That stupid smirk sometime I just want to slap it off his face, but slightly wanting to kiss it off as well.

"I never agreed to go on a date with you Alek" I said in a matter of fact tone.

"I never said anything about a date, thinking ahead are we" Alek said still smirking that same damn smirk.

"Then why am I having dinner with you Alek" I asked while still slightly glaring at him because of his last remark.

"Because you're Mai"Alek whispered in my ear making me shiver.

"How do you know" I nearly shrieked looking wide-eyed at him.

"I'm mai too so is my cousin Jasmine and my aunt Valentina" When Alek mentioned his cousin, a girl with tan skin and dark brown hair jumped into sight landing quietly on her feet.

"My mother wants to talk to you about your transformation" Jasmine said looking at me.

Jasmine pov

"Um... I don't know if I can go I'm working late then I have to get back to my apartment" Chloe said but immiediately covered her mouth after she said her apartment.

"Your apartment" Alek said questionly.

"I'll explain later but I have to get back too work"Chloe said going behind the counter.

"You know we are going to stay here until the end of your shift and make you come with us" I stated.

"Fine I'll go but I still have ten minutes left" Chloe said finally giving in.

"Great" I said while still confused as to why she lived alone.

It is strange to see a mai alone because of all the attacks from the Order. Most mai live together just for that reason.

-Time skip-

Chloe pov

We walked into the elevator and stood in an awkward silence until we finnaly came to the 18th floor. I followed Jasmine and Alek until they stopped and entered into a large luxurius Pent house.

"Hello Chloe, I am Valentina it is nice to meet you" a older lady that looked nearly identicle to Jasmine said while giving me a slight smile.

"It's nice too meet you also" I replied showing the same face that she wore to her.

"So Chloe tell me about yourself" Valentina said motioning for me to sit down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe's pov

I took a seat on the couch next to Alek while jasmine and Valentina sat in the two loveseats place next to the couch.

"My name is Chloe king I am seventeen years old, I am an honor student, I live by my self, and I am a orphan" I said looking down as memories flooded my head.

"Being an orphan and living by yourself is not something to be ashamed of, especially if you are an honors student" Valentina said lifting my chin up so I was looking into her eyes.

"It take great responsibility and alot of inner strength to just to live alone, needless to keep up grades and go through the intense changes to turn mai" Valetina added with a slight smile and then released my chin.

"Yeah that's really cool I know I couldn't survive if I lived alone" Jasmine said backing her mom up.

"Yeah I think that's pretty cool Chloe" Alek said putting his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into a hug.

I felt something on my wrist start burning as if someone placed charcoal onto my wrist.

"Ow" Me and Alek yelped at the same time.

Alek removed his arm from my shoulders and grasped his wrist.

"What's wrong you two" Valentina said looking at me and Alek weirdly.

"My wrist started burning" I said holding it and applying pressure trying to subside the pain.

"Same here"Alek stated while doing the same as me.

She grabbed me and him by the hand and pulled our sleeves up to our elbows. We both had an image of a cat on our wrist but the only difference was that mine was circled with vine looking things.

"What are these"I asked looking at the cat on my right wrist.

"They are the symbols of the goddess Bastet, the creator of the Mai" Valentina said while observing them.

"I only know the one Chloe has but I don't know what Alek's means" Jasmine said.

"What does mine mean" I asked.

"Well yours is the symbol of the Uniter, the person who is supposed to help connect our people back with the other races, It is sybolized by a cat inside of a vine circle" Jasmine said smiling.

"Very good Jasmine you have been studying, I am proud" Valentina said to Jasmine who was smiling like she won a million bucks.

"I will check the books to see what Alek's means but I am pretty sure it means you the two are connected in some sort of way" Jasmine said following her mother into her office where all of the books were located.

I turned my head and saw Alek staring at me. I've never really liked him before. It's not because of his looks because he was so damn sexy. It's not his personality or his cockiness because I also found that an atractive part of him. I guess I'm just jealous of him. He has a family, a million friends, and he was cute. While I was and orphan, only had two friends, and I always looked like shit. Now I feel as if there is an attraction between us now. An untold emotion pulling us closer together.

"Um... Alek" I said trying to get his attention.

"Yeah" He said as he continued staring at me.

"You're staring" I said smiling a little.

"Oh sorry" He said while he slightly scooted closer to me on the couch.

"It's no problem" I replied in almost a whisper.

After that was said I found myself and him leaning towards eachother. Our lips got closer and my heart rate started to speed up

"Alek I thin-" Jasmine said right in time to stop the kiss that almost happened.

Jasmine Pov

"Really Jas" Alek said under his breath while blushing a deep red blush that Chloe matched with her own.

She obviously didn't hear Alek's mumble. I decided not to reply to Alek's comment.

"Alek I think we might know what your mark means" I said grabbing Alek off the couch and pulling him into my mom's office.

Alek followed me into the office.

Alek pov

I followed Jasmine into Valentina's office. More like was dragged by Jasmine into her office

"Alek please sit down" Valentina told me.

I did as she said and sat down on the plush red chair. I looked at Valentina, she seemed to be shocked about something.

"Alek we believe the reason you have a mark like Chloe's is because you two are mates" Valentina said.

"What" I yelled.

I basically just met her and then I turn around and all the sudden she's my mate.

"There is still a possibility that she is not your mate" Valentina said looking calm.

"Don't tell her Alek we don't want to scare her away" Jasmine said looking at me.

"Fine" I said getting up and walking out.

Sure she is cute but I basically just met her. I kind of have a crush on her but not mate like yet. Once you find a mate your heart doesn't change. You see no one else like you see them.

Valentina pov

"Chloe dear will you please consider my offer" I asked sweetly.

"I don't know if I can, I... um" Chloe said drifting off.

I understood she didn't want to have to rely on people.

"I know that you don't want to rely on us but you are the Uniter we need you to be safe and living in a apartmant across town alone wont be good, so either you move in here or I send you back to your apartment with Alek joining you" I said calmly.

"Fine I'll move in" Chloe said finally lowering her wall.

"Great I have people bringig your stuff now" I told her standing up.

"You already started moving my stuff" Chloe nearly yelled surprised.

"Yes, they started about 30 minutes ago" I said while walking into the other room.

-time skip-

Chloe pov

The guys Valentina hired had all of my stuff moved into their guest by 10:23. My room was right next to Alek's. Jasmine and Valentina's rooms were down another hall. It was around 12:30 right now so I decided to get ready for bed. I brushed my teeth and changed into a small tank top and some short shorts. I was about to hop into bed when I heard a soft knock on my door. I walked over and opened it to see a very sexy hunk.

"Hey Alek" I said looking at him kind of confused.

"Hey I was wondering if you needed anything before you went to bed like an extra pillow or blanket or something" He said looking me in my eyes.

"I'm good it's okay" I said smiling up at him.

"Goodnight Chloe" Alek said as he leaned down and kissed me on my forehead.

I continued to smileeven after he left. I walked over and got in bed to dream about the cb in the room next to me.


End file.
